


L a s t  R o u n d

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/F, M/M, Mafia Boss!Kokichi, Mafia Cakeverse AU, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Special Ops!Kaito, Special Ops!Shuuichi, Will add new tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Change is the only permanent thing in any world. Especially when it's a place where flesh is sweet, so sweet you'll crave for more until nothing is left to devour.





	L a s t  R o u n d

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm back again, although only my friends know who I am at the moment. For those who read Exquisite Flavors, this is what I promised and intended to deliver. First chapter is unbeta'ed since everyone is busy especially during these days. I think only a few people knew about what the cakeverse concept is, but let's just summarize it as this:
> 
> "Cakeverse is that wonderful popular au in jpn fandom that is basically A/B/O but with cannibalism. All people are divided into two types: Cakes and Forks. Cakes, as you can probably guess, smell and taste sweet, I'm pretty sure cakes themselves don't know about it so usually there's a scene where one person takes a long whiff of their scent and tries to bite them."
> 
> With that said, my friends found an interesting fake science ( which is also extensive research done well ) of A/B/O and I'm going to use it as reference, along with the second dynamic for cakeverse. 
> 
> Here's the said reference, please do leave kudos to it after enjoying the good read: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299357/chapters/9803262

  
_Drip, drip, drop._

_Blood dripped from the blade held tightly by small hands, tremors visible from its owner. Racked with fear and anger since he was trained to survive the cruel underbelly, but tonight, no more will he ever have to follow his orders again. Ouma Kokichi wiped the messy splatter off his face, the smell of burning flesh bringing back the reason why he started the rebellion in the first place._

_Hurry, he has to hurry._

_His tiny feet carried him as fast as he could to the source, never giving a damn about the older people chasing him down. They can wait, but his mother cannot. As he entered the room, he found the cylinder metal container where his mom was caged in, with fire licking beneath. No water nearby to put it out; the despairing thought filling his hatred for the corpse once more._

_"Mom! I'm here! Please answer me!" Kokichi cried, pounding his hand on the heated metal. He doesn't care if he's hurt._

_All he wants is to get his mother out of this hell._

_He hears thumping from the inside, meaning that she must be still alive. It gave him hope, because it's enough. It was all he needed._

_"I-I'll save you! Don't worry!" Kokichi shouted as his eyes searched frantically for something, anything that will help. The crowbar seemed like it could budge the opening, so he grabbed it and carried it with all his might. He aimed the hook at the wedge and pushed, holding back his tears. He has to be strong. The men had caught up to him, pulling him away which angered him further. Can't they see that his mother is suffering?! **"LET ME GO!"** Kokichi screamed, struggling against their vice grip. **"GET HER OUT! I DEMAND YOU ALL TO GET HER OUT!"**_

_"For fuck's sake, just do as the kid says so he'll shut up." A familiar voice spoke, someone that the child knew who is too loyal to the monster he killed._

_To his relief, the men followed the man's order and opened the metal door, strong fumes of sweetness wafting its way to everyone's nostrils as she was brought out. Most of them are already salivating and Kokichi knew things are bound to get worse; he had to act fast. Taking out the bloodied military knife from his sleeve, he nicked the hand holding him down, and did the same to the other as soon as his hand was freed. Immediately he ran towards his mother and embraced her tight but when she whimpered in pain, he loosened his hold. Of course the burns would still hurt._

_"I know we raised a killer so well, but I didn't expect you to go and murder your grandfather," The man kept talking casually, walking nearer to Kokichi and only making him stand his ground firmly. "Was it for power, or just really because of your mother? If for latter, then I'm truly disappointed in you."_

_Rage bubbled inside his chest, loathing how his family has been treated like disposable things. 'I'll kill you I'll kill you **I'll kill you--'**_

_To think that this man is his also a part of his family sickened him to the core. The memory of his father's mangled body between the giant cogs flashed in his mind, because this very person was responsible for the cruelty he witnessed._

_Kokichi narrowed his eyes, glaring holes at the man who ruined every good thing in his life. "I'm more disappointed in you, big brother." And it was true. Kokichi used to look up to him, loved him dearly just like his mother and father...he didn't understand why he did such horrible deeds. Not enough. "You're the one who wanted to be the next boss...so why, why must you kill them?""_

_"I'm afraid it's in the last will. I won't get that inheritance and position if I don't eliminate them," was the nonchalant reply. As if it was easy. "Again, I never expected a kid to understand my motives."_

_Maybe it is, because they're not really blood related._

_Why must things turn out this way?_

_If he's right with his suspicions...he'd have to kill him. Not that he cares about this bastard anymore. A vulture that waits to tear up the rotting remains and consume them._

_His older brother walked closer until the raised knife pointed directly at his chest. Like he's sure that little old him would forgive and forget._

_"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, stab me as much as you like."_

_Kokichi lowered the hand holding the knife, body sagging in exhaustion. He's tired of all this, he just wanted it to end and be happy._

_He slowly opened his arms, the same inviting embrace he used to do when he was younger. He loved his big brother._

_The man let his guard down and relaxed, thinking how Kokichi had truly given up and crouched to accept the offer when he felt his neck was suddenly slashed open and bled profusely. He should have known that this is what he'd do._

_Of course Kokichi would do this._

_They raised a liar, after all._

 

* * *

 

  
It was supposed to be a good day today, but since some idiotic traitor decided to make a move, Kokichi's mood depleted to rock bottom.

Making everyone wear earplugs for this is a pain in the ass, but he didn't want them to lose their hearing over something as little as this.

"Please stop crying or I will shoot your other kneecap, Mr. Manabu," Kokichi said as he twirled his gun on his hand. "You brought this on yourself by cancelling the initial transaction to buy drugs from an enemy mafia."

"B-Because this isn't what a true mafia means! You demon child keep changing the rules and what we do!" The man hissed through the pain.

Kokichi raised his eyebrow at him, incredulous towards the accusation as he smirked down at the pathetic man. "So what? Medicine is more powerful than anything. If you can hold the ability to heal the world in your hands, you can rule it too. That's what you don't get." Sighing, he shot the man's other kneecap as promised, ignoring the pained loud wails that followed. What a loser. "Your era filled with old asshats is gone. It's mine now to create new ideologies."

"Boss, shall we cut his hands, too?" One of his men asked, glaring at the man on the floor.

"No need. I have a better idea for him; tattoo his nape with hydrangea." Kokichi yawned and stretched, as if it was a normal routine. "That way his services won't be acknowledged anywhere. Let his family feed him instead."

The injured man visibly shook in rage at what he just heard. ** _"Why, you--"_**

It was a fate worse than death for people with pride like him.

"See you at the streets, Mr. Manabu! Enjoy your new life as a cripple!" Kokichi waved goodbye, childish and satisfied as he left the warehouse. In some way, he never thought he could handle this burden on his shoulders. Ruling the DICE Mafia was difficult, and reforming it into something much better was harder. He could only give thanks to the loyal ones, who made it possible, who guided him along the way.

They are all his family now.

The massive changes made was heard by other notorious clans, most are laughing it off as plain stupidity, but to those who knew...

_Death is the easier way out._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plotting this story is like putting a visual novel together. Also I want to give a shoutout for the first comment; I decided to decrypt it instead and I hope you don't mind. Thank you for reading and I hope you will stay tuned.
> 
> I want to sleep for a long, long time. Happy New Year, though.
> 
> If anyone wants to talk to me, here you go: 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/crying_anon


End file.
